Don't Let Me Fall
by PleaseDon'tGo
Summary: Kc & Jenna's child has to go to her mother's house for the summer. Her dad is over in war, and her friends are staying in Toronto. Will she be able to handle her mom's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N; One thing about this story, Scarlett is the teen pregnancy baby via KC & Jenna. I'm just adding the other character's kids in. BLAH! Hope you enjoy.) **

My body descends into a black pit of nothingness. Is this what it's like? Because this is hell.

My name is Scarlett Roseanne Middleton. I hate my last name. My mother has done absolutely nothing for the better of me. My father, KC, is over in war right now. During school, I live with my Grams Guthrie. But even still, I have to go to my mom's house every summer. In 2 days, that's where I'm going.

"But Grams!" I screamed.

"No butts! You have to go!" Grams roars at me. "It's not my decision, Scar."

"But I'm 16 this year. Shouldn't I have a say?"

"No, now get packing." She marches out of the room.

It's not easy leaving. Her house is horrid. I mean that in the meanest way possible. It's mostly garbage. She's not a hoarder or anything, but she just fills up her house with the most imprudent objects. A small statue of a cat, a china hut, about 700 pots of flowers, and so on.

I text my best friend, Marci Torres.

_-This is bull. I don't want to see my mom. _

_**-Maybe it will be the best for you 2.**_

_-Yeah right, Marc. I wish I could just stay here with you and Braxton._

_**-I wish so too. But you know, it's not the *whole* summer. Just almost 2 months.**_

_-Mhm. Then what? I come back for a week and BAM school? No. _

_**-I'm sorry.**_

I plunge down onto my bed. "Stupid mom." I mutter. She went on Next Teen Star with me, just a fetus, in her.

When she chose to move to L.A. when I was 5, Dad wanted me to stay here. She never gave me the right amount of love. It was always half-hearted. The summer when I was 10, I told her how I won the invention convention, she said with a straight face, "That's great hon." Without even looking up from her cell phone. I try to think of more reasons why I hate her…but I drift off into sleep.

I smell the air. Grams made pancakes. She always does when we fight. I saunter down the stairs, and yawn.

"I thought you would like these." Grams gestures to the wheat pancakes with raspberries on the side.

"I'm sorry for yelling last night. It's just," I pause, "I don't like Jenna."

Grams take a sharp breath in, "Since when have you started calling her Jenna?"

"Since this morning." I eat my raspberries. "Is it ok if I go to the park with Marci and Braxton?"

"Of course darlin'."

When I finish my breakfast, I send Braxton and Marci a text,

-_Park. Meet me there. ASAP. The whole day is ours. _

I put on my black shorts on and my orange and pink striped t-shirt on. I curl my chest length hair so that it's springs when I move. I pop on my converse and I'm out the door.

I get a text back from Braxton.

-_Sure will Miss Middleton.;)_

-_See you there, Mr. Goldsworthy.(:_

I reach the park, and I see my dark brown haired, tall, handsome best friend. I sprint over to him and give him a huge hug.

"This sucks." I whisper.

"I agree. But nothing can change it. We still have webcams. And, you know, if I get really bored, I might fly myself down there." He laughs.

"Whatever. Don't tease me." I beam at him.

My phone vibrates; it's a text from Marci.

_**-My mom won't let me out because we hung out so long yesterday. I'm sorry.**_

I sigh. "Marci can't come. You know her mom. Always bitchy." I shake my head.

Braxton puts his hand on my shoulder. "Want to go to the river?" I smile, and nod.

When we reach the river, I sit on a giant rock and Braxton plops himself beside me.

"I'm going to miss you." He says, looking into my eyes.

I chuckle. "I'll miss you too."

"But there's something I have to say." He looks down at his hands. "We've been friends for a long time. And it's hard not to feel anything. But, I think I like you. I like, _like _you_." _

I gasp. "I didn't know. I thought you, me. What? I don't know. I, uh. Uh, I think I like you too." I babble.

He puts his arm around me. "Should we date?"

I think for a minute, "But I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want it to start like this. We can talk about it when I get back, ok?"

Braxton puts his head down, obviously disappointed. "How about one thing?" He moves his head towards me. I know what is going to happen. I move my lips closer to his, so they collide. Kissing Braxton is pure joy. It feels so care-free and lovely. I can't even explain it.

I pull away. "You got your one thing." I smile.

"Yeah. I did." His teeth show when he grins. Something I haven't seen for a long time.

After a while of chatting, we decide it is time for us to go home. It's getting dark. The colors of violet to orange make a stunning canvas in the sky.

"I guess this is goodbye." Braxton says, holding my waist.

"It's only for the summer. It'll be ok. Remember what you told me earlier this morning?" I chuckle.

He nods, and kisses me. "I'll miss you, Scar." He embraces me.

"I'll miss you too. Just text me every day. And when you can, get on Skype, and we can talk. It's not like I'm going to stay there forever. The next school year will be the best, I assure you." I pull away from him.

He kisses me once more. "Alright. I'll be right here, waiting for you."

I smirk, "Bye Brax."

"See ya Scar." I smile at our goodbye phrases we've had since third grade. I go inside and take on last look at him before closing the door. Grams is on the couch, watching TV.

"Did you have a good day, sweetie?" She asks.

"Yep." I reply back.

"Dinner's on the table. I made your favorite." She tells me. I go into the kitchen. It's home-made spaghetti. The kind that dad used to make.

"Thanks." I yell to her. I eat it, and go up to my room. I try to finish packing without stopping to check my phone. I fail once or twice.

Today is the day. I say 'BYE' to Toronto, and 'hello' to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane ride, I sat by a fat guy. He farted, and laughed at his own jokes. It was repulsive. Right once the plane stopped, in LA I grabbed my purse, and headed out to get my other luggage. My purple bag, and then my flower makeup bag came, and I carried them behind me. When walking out, I hoped to see my mom. Hopefully she wasn't too drunk to come pick me up. I look around, and I finally see her. But not _just _her. There's a man with her. He's handsome, but somewhat familiar. I strut up to them.

"Hey kiddo!" Jenna runs up to me, and gathers me into a hug. This is different. What's up with that?

"Hey." I say, half-heartedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This," She motioned to the handsome man, "Is Declan Coyne."

Declan stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

I softly shake it. "Is he your boyfriend?"

He puts an arm around her. "Actually, sweetie." She starts, "We're engaged."

I am in complete and utter shock. The rest of drive home was a blur. My mother, the one that was not sober for even a day. She cares about me now? She has a fiancé? This is not the Jenna I remember. When we get home, I am stunned. It's a huge house. When I say huge, I mean it. **(Look at this: .com/property/15189100-11790-Southampton-Ct-Los-Angeles-CA-90077 for what I was thinking about)**

"Here's home." Jenna said as we pull up.

"Really?" I asked, in shock.

She muffles a 'Mmhm' and we walk inside. It's huge inside too.

"Wow." I whisper.

"Oh honey, you're going to love it here. The wedding is in about a month, and you'll be able to meet your step-brother. His name is Hunter Sinclair. He's 17. You'll like him, he's very nice." My mother tells me.

"I'll show her the way to her room. " Declan said as he took my bags and started walking upstairs. We make it to a purple room with neon pink sheets, and the letters, SRM on the wall. They obviously planned ahead. "Do you like it?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I'll let you settle in." He hugs me, a little too long and then leaves. I whip my laptop out, and get on Skype. Much to my luck, Braxton is already on. I click to talk to him.

He's in his room. His walls are dark grey. I've been in there a million times. He smiles when he sees me. "Hey darling."

I grin at our inside joke. "Hey. You'll never guess where I am."

He gets scared. "You're not in LA? Scar, where are you?"

"I'm in LA, don't worry. But I'm in the HUGE house. My mom has a fiancé. Declan? I think his name was. It's amazing here. I haven't even seen half of it yet." I'm just ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing." He pauses for a second. "I miss you."

"Aw. Brax, I miss you too. Maybe you can make it to their wedding. I'll ask Mr. MoneyBags. I'm sure if he can afford everything, he can afford you coming out here for a wedding." I laugh.

"Scarlett! Please come out here!" I hear my mom yelling.

"Okay, I'll be down." I reply back to her. "I'm sorry Braxy, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay? I promise."

"Kay. But Scar, before you go, I have to say something." He sighs. "I love you."

I smirk at him. "I love you too. Bye." I shut my laptop and maneuver my way downstairs. I _almost _got lost. Downstairs, waiting for me, was a guy, looked exactly like a 'mini'-Declan.

"This is Hunter." Jenna told me, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Hunter shook my hand, and then hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back.

"I've heard lots of good things about you." He smiled. I look at my watch. It's 9:37.

Chit chat and such went on until 11:42. That's when mom said, "Oh! Guys! Look at the time! We all better get to bed. But first, Hunter, will you help Scar unpack? I'm sure she hasn't figured out she has a big closet." She winks at me.

Hunter guides me up to me room. I come back into the room, and start to unload my stuff, and hang it up, in the mega huge closet. My clothes fit about ½ of it. When we're all done, I sit on my bed.

"Sooo." I slightly say.

Hunter strides over to me. "I'm going to bed, mmkay? We have a party to go to tomorrow. More like a gathering though. Not particularly family, but still. Dress nice. Look nice, and they'll like you."

~~Skip skip to the party.

(She's wearing this: .com/cgi/set?id=30803321 )

Everyone looks so nice. I'm in something my DAD picked out for God's sake. I stay by my mom until I locate Hunter. He introduces me to his friends, all in tuxes.

"This is my, going-to-be step sister, Scarlett." He laughs as he says that. But I didn't think anything was funny. Hm, rich people and their humor I suppose.

One of the dark haired boys whispers into Hunter's ear. He talks back to them, and they laugh.

"Excuse me." I say, walking between them, so I can go wander around. I have a glass of champagne in my right hand, and take a sop of it every now and then. It's amazing how they don't even care that I'm underage.

A girl comes up to me. She's about twenty, and has almost orange hair. "Hey there." She smiles at me.

"Hi." I state back, looking at her outfit, which is totally dazzling.

"You're the new Middleton, right?"

"Yeah, ummm. Jenna's my mom." I point in the direction of good ole' mom.

"Well, did you know that she's getting a record deal now? After they get married, someone told me that. I was so surprised. You know, with getting rejected on Next Teen Star and all. Seems like she's going to be the next big thing." She talks with a lot of drama in her words.

"Uh, who are you?" I'm completely confused.

"I'm Abigail Coyne. I'm Declan's cousin."

"And, how old are you?" I ask.

"19." She states.

"Oh, I see. I'm only 16."

She smiles really wide and gets closer to me. "Let's get out of here." She grabs my arm, and before I know it, we're out the door.


End file.
